Enough!
by tomboy14
Summary: When the original InoShikaChou trio has an argument and breaks their friendship with each other, what’s to happen to the next generation…especially when two of them have feelings for each other! [ShikaIno, Team 10 Oneshot] Happy Bday Shika and Ino!


Summary: When the original Ino-Shika-Chou trio has an argument and breaks their friendship with each other, what's to happen to the next generation…especially when two of them have feelings for each other ShikaIno, Team 10 Oneshot

**AN: Oh my god! Can you believe that saturday was Shika-kun's birthday, and yesterday was Ino-chan's?! Well I couldn't! That's why this wasn't well prepared for. XD I'd started it awhile ago, but just never finished it. lol Well atleast I made something for my favorite anime characters, and my favorite couple!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then I wouldn't have to do a stupid disclaimer before everything I write.**

* * *

"This is stupid." 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, annoyed at the comment from his blonde teammate. He shifts in his squatting position, turning to look at the Yamanaka.

"…"

"I mean, hello! We're hiding just so we can have our weekly 'Team 10' meeting! And no less, it's in a tree!"

Chouji just grabs another bag of chips, pops it open, and begins munching; trying to tune out Ino's complaints on something she herself has set up. Stuffing his face in situations like these has helped him refrain from commenting back to Ino. And the consequences of one wrong word would be, as Shikamaru says, _troublesome_.

"…"

Shikamaru, being the hater of anything and everything troublesome, such as this one-sided conversation also known as Ino's complaining, ends the chatter. Knowing that his buddy Chouji will not offer any comments back and let the ranting girl continue, he decides to be a man about it—no matter how troublesome the situation after a retort to Ino would be, it would be less troublesome than listening to this. He rubs his temples, closing his eyes, and begins.

"Ino, don't blame us. You're the one who set up this meeting, and it's not our fault our parents had to have some troublesome argument that's set up some kind of rivalry between our families."

"…"

"…"

Shikamaru opens his eyes, hearing no sounds from his teammates, but sensing their stares.

Ino and Chouji just gape at him. That was the most he'd ever spoken in years without the multiple use of troublesome in it! Shikamaru yet again rolls his eyes at his teammates' antics, and begins again.

"Now, are we going to do anything productive or can I go home before my mom starts going troublesomely crazy over where I've been this entire time?"

Ino sighs at his comment. _This really is annoying. Putting up with a one-sided meeting with my best friends/teammates and then having to worry about getting busted. _Dwelling over the events of the past few weeks that had caused the situation, Ino just shakes her head.

It had all started with a discussion about the younger generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho…

_--_

"_Listen, I hate to say it Inoichi, but you screwed up big time by having a daughter."_

_The older Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi group was sitting at their favorite bar, downing a few _(cough-cough many_) sakes after their latest mission together. The elder Nara had decided to spike a conversation with his long time buddy, and to simply put it…he had made a huge mistake with this specific, and very random, topic._

_Inoichi dropped his glass and it shattered on the floor beneath him. The bartender sighed, used to the behavior from his regulars, and placed a full, new glass in front of him. _

"_Excuse me?" Blue eyes wide at his friend's comment, Inoichi stared incredulously at Shikato. _

"_What happens to the Yamanaka name when she gets married? There will be no more Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi. It's possible to still have an Ino-Shika-Cho, but it just won't be the same."_

_Chouza sighed, knowing this conversation was not going to end well. Being the more sober out of the trio, he still had sense enough to know to stay out of this one._

"_Don't you dare insult my girl! If and when she gets married, it'll be to someone that can allow the child to carry the Yamanaka name." _

_Shikato wobbled in his seat, and grabbed the surface in front of him for support. "Pft, like that's gonna happen. Your daughter's an insane little vixen, that's for sure, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't happen." Shikato took another swig of his alcoholic beverage, setting it down on the counter in front of him loudly and grunting._

"_Uh, guys…" Chouza tried to cut in, before this got vicious._

"_She's not as insane as your wife!" Inoichi shot back, knuckles turning white from his grip on the glass and subconsciously shattering it, blood dripping from his hand. The bartender yet again sighed, but decided that it would be safer to not give him another one._

"…_guys…"_

"_Don't you dare insult my wife!"_

"_Well you started it by insulting my daughter. Which brings up the topic of your son! Teach that no good, lazy-ass son of yours to keep away from my daughter!"_

"_I will! I bet he'll be happy to get away from that little hellion of yours!"_

_Chouza's brow twitched, a vein starting to pulse in anger. "GUYS!!!" he shouted, standing up and slamming his hands on the table in front of him to get their attention. All glasses on the counter bounced from the force of the hit. They all gazed at one another, annoyed._

"_Shut it!" The drunk, arguing pair shouted towards their companion. Both swayed, grabbing onto each other for support._

_Chouza just sighed, and decided that fighting them would be pointless. He sat back down in his seat._

"_Pft, it's not like his son could get a wife anyway." Inoichi offered._

"_Hey, finally something we agree on!" Shikato smirked, eyes clouded over from the alcohol as he swayed in his seat. They both laughed with each other like a bunch of, well, drunk men._

"…"

_That was it for Chouza. He grabbed his sake glass and drank it all. He knew this was going to screw him over in the future, but he didn't really care right now. He wound up, and punched each one of his buddies. Needless to say, all hell broke lose. It was a very…interesting…fight to say the least. Er, more like embarrassing to bystanders to see such highly accomplished shinobi fighting like a bunch of little girls. And not even little kunoichi. Just…little girls…_

_Oh, and not to mention that a highly embarrassed Team 10 had to go and get their fathers, drag them home, and then hear some very exaggerated forms of what had just happened, and that Yamanaka's, Nara's, and Akimichi's were not allowed to meet again, let alone be friends. Ever. The wives of the men just sighed, knowing the antics of the trio, and decided that in a short amount of time everything would go back to normal._

_--_

Ino summed up the topic over their father's argument very simply. "Our parents are idiots."

Shikamaru and Chouji just sigh, nodding their heads in agreement. _Definitely. _They thought simultaneously.

Chouji offered up a suggestion for the dilemma. "I say we just screw it and hang out. We're friends, and shouldn't let a stupid argument between our families ruin that. How about we get barbeque at the Yakiniku, my treat?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ino grinned, hopping up from her squatting position and jumping down from the branch, landing gracefully on the ground beneath her, with Chouji and Shikamaru following suit.

"Yeah," Shikamaru yawned, patting his mouth with his hand. "let's go." His intelligent mind knew that something was going to go wrong, but all he wanted was some time with his friends. _It's now like anything _horrible_ could happen…right?_

So Team 10 defies their parents, and head out together to stuff themselves on barbeque…even Ino.

--

Inoichi paced the walls of his home, glaring at the numerable flowers located throughout the household.

"Where the hell is that girl!" he shouted to himself, seeing as no one else was currently occupying the home. His wife was in the flower shop next door, and his daughter has been missing for the past few hours. To say the least, Inoichi was agitated by the sudden disappearance of his only child.

Being skilled at the inner workings of the mind, Inoichi quickly made his way over the carpeted floor of the living room and sat down in a meditative position. He blocked out all that was around him, trying to calm himself down. Inoichi had, as many call it, entered his happy place.

Minutes pass, time slowly crawling. After a few more moments, Inoichi shot up, an idea suddenly coming to him through his meditative state and destroying his happy place. He had a _very_ good idea of where Ino was right now.

"INO!!!!"

--

Back at the Yakiniku, Ino sneezed.

"Bless you." Shikamaru and Chouji say simultaneously, not even looking up from their meals.

Ino looked around her frantically, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Ino just shook her head. "Thanks." she said to her teammates, before going back to the piece of pork she had just been eating.

--

Shikato yawned, lifting a hand to stifle it. He lounged on the couch of his house, just staring at the white-washed walls of his home. He had this feeling that his son was up to no good, but was too lazy to investigate.

Shikato rose from his lounging position, knowing that if his wife were to come in—

Shikato shivered. He didn't even want to think of what his wife would do to him.

Being a smart man, Shikato got up and went to the kitchen, going to get a snack before going to "train." He trudged his way across the carpeted floor, through the double doors leading to his kitchen, and opened the fridge. Throwing the fruit he had just retreived onto the counter, Shikato situated himself upon a stool, and crunched into his Granny Smith apple. His eyelids fluttered shut halfway through the apple, and his face fell onto the countertop.

A few moments later, waking up with a jolt from sensing his wife's chakra entering the house, he sat up, about to scarf down the rest of the apple. Before he took another bite, he felt something on his head. Eyes looking up towards his forehead, the elder Nara looked in confusion at the little yellow piece of paper. Ripping it off his forehead in aggravation, he quickly scanned the contents of the note.

After reading it through a few times, eyes growing larger every second, Shikato bellowed out to the world. "SHIKAMARU!!!"

He then rushed out the front door, pushing past a protesting Yoshino on his way out.

--

"Bye Chouji!" Ino waved frantically at her teammate as he entered his house. Shikamaru just lifted a hand in a gesture of goodbye, and pulled his female counterpart along with him.

"Do you really think it's safe for us to be walking around together, you know, considering the circumstances?" Ino asked quietly a few moments later.

"Well, our parents are training now so—ah-choo!!" Shikamaru finished off his answer with a loud sneeze.

"Bless you." Ino said robotically.

"Thanks. Must be some bug going around."

"Yeah."

Ino and Shikamaru continued down the empty streets of Konoha in companionable silence. It was later in the afternoon, near dinner time. Most people were with their families enjoying some quality time together. Ino scoffed at the idea, staring off into the distance blankly, just thinking of her family, and her stupid father. Although, she had to admit that Mr. Nara had been rude to say that about her…

"Ino." Shikamaru questioned, glancing at his female companion.

"…"

Nothing.

"Ino."

"…"

Shikamaru attempted waving his hand in front of her eyes, suddenly blank and devoid of anything but a contemplative look. He felt his eyebrows rise in complete and utter confusion.

"INO!"

Ino jolted, jumping a few feet into the air at Shikamaru's call. "Wha, hey what's going on?!" Ino's eyes frantically looked towards those of her teammates, utterly confused at why he was so urgent.

Shikamaru sighed. In a bored tone, he answered her. "We're at your house."

"Oh!" Ino blushed furiously, realizing now that she had gotten lost in her thoughts.

Shikamaru smirked down at Ino, leading the way up her front steps. "You knowing, thinking doesn't really suit you, Ino."

Ino's automatic response was to smack him across the head. "JERK!"

Shikamaru just rubbed his head lazily, knowing he'd deserved that one.

Ino's face was red from anger and blushing. It seemed these days she just couldn't stop blushing around Shikamaru…

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Ino." He turned to go, before Ino grabbed his wrist.

"No kiss goodbye?" Ino smirked. It was payback time for all those times Shikamaru had said something witty and gotten away with it.

Shikamaru's face turned a furious red, eyes widened at her expression. But then, realizing her ploy, leaned closer towards her face, a hand reaching up to rest on her shoulder. "How could I forget?"

Now it was Ino's turn to blush.

Shikamaru smirked.

"AHA!!" Ino and Shikamaru jumped, foreheads knocking into each others and causing them to fall down gracelessly on the porch with legs tangled and Ino's face resting on Shikamaru's abdomen. They both glared.

Inoichi and Shikato stared at their offspring, giving them a betrayed look.

"HOW COULD YOU!!" All four of them yelled at one, the younger pointing at the older, and vice versa.

"Ino, baby, how could you fall for a lazy ass like him?!"

"Daddy, how could you ruin what was almost one of the best moments of my life!"

"…"

Everyone just stared at one another, blushes on the faces of the younger, and surprised glances of the elders.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, unable to understand what his annoying, bust strangely attractive teammate had just said.

"Um…"

The red-faced teens just stared at one another, forgetting their father's until they shouted.

"YES!!!"

Shikato and Inoichi high-fived, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, it looks like having a girl does turn out well, Inoichi. If you'd had a boy…"

"We're going to be in-laws together!"

Shikamaru and Ino sighed, ignoring the antics of their parents about how they would finally be able to unite the Nara and Yamanaka clans, and maybe in another generation bring in the Akimichi…

"Ooookay..." Shikamaru and Ino muttered simultaneously, glancing at their fathers, then back towards each other.

"Wanna head over to the cloud-watching hill for the sunset?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"Sure!" Ino grabbed his hand, and they walked away from the still-planning fathers to have a, for once, romantic evening together, without their fathers ruining it anymore so then they had done already.

--

"Chouji!"

Said person rushed down the steps of his house, a look of anticipation upon his face.

Chouza smiled down at his son, swirls stretching across his face. Chouji returned it, knowing that their plan had been a succes.

Really, all this fighting between parents and the sexual tension between Shikamaru and Ino had been enough…

Enough to get Shikamaru and Ino together.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Wow that sucks. I kinda lost Chouji towards the end, but threw him and his dad in there randomly. I wanted more ShikaIno there. Eh, maybe I'll do something else for them later. Oh well, happy birthday Shikamaru and Ino! So, my lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
